Sway
by Aquamarine Alice
Summary: Lightning was never someone who enjoyed dancing. Tifa shows her how soothing dancing can be. Femslash.


A/N: A short piece that came into mind after listening to "Sway" by the Pussycat Dolls, hence the title. This is to get me back into the writing mood after some events happened over the past couple of days. Thus the reason this is rather short, but future ones will be longer. This is a drabble-ish sort of thing.

Warning: Femslash and WAFF (Warm and Fluffy Feelings). Turn back if that isn't your cup of tea.

Pairing: Tifa/Lightning.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sway<p>

Lightning was never someone who enjoyed dancing.

She preferred watching the others sway in tune with the music. The former sergeant often wondered how a human's body could move the way that some did when they started dancing.

There was good dancing, and there was bad dancing. The woman preferred watching those who could keep their skin in their clothes, and not flaunt their busts or chests. She liked seeing those exquisite dancers.

When there were no battles to be fought or no missions to do, the warriors of Cosmos would do their own tasks. The men would often go off and spar with each other to perfect their combat abilities, while the women would practice their magic. However, there were days when they gathered to dance.

Dancing was calming for most of them, although Lightning had to admit it was amusing when Yuna dragged Cloud to the dance floor and started slow dancing with him. The woman had never saw the blond look as embarrassed as he did then. She remembered that everyone laughed when Zidane dragged Squall to the dance floor and started dancing circles around him. The gunblade wielder had looked more annoyed than anything, but eventually he started to dance with the hyperactive blond.

Lightning remembered laughing at the sight of it, and so did the woman next to her. The brunette named Tifa Lockhart had become one of her closest friends since all of them had been transported to this world. With her fists and the former sergeant's gunblade, the two were a duo that not many challenged. The few that dared to challenge them were Sephiroth, Jecht, and on the odd occasion, Ultimecia.

The woman knew that her and Tifa combined proved to be a challenge to the toughest of their enemies, and after exchanging a few blows, they would leave. The brunette would whoop triumphantly and drag Lightning back to the other warriors, in which she explained their fights to them.

The former sergeants' mind wandered as she thought about all that had happened before she was transported, and she wondered if things had been better or worse since it happened. Until the pointless war was over, they could not return home. Negative. On the flipside, they met many friends that they would not have met otherwise. Positive.

The woman's mind returning to the present, her eyes locked on Tifa's dancing frame. Her body moved gracefully in tune with the song that was playing, and her hair whipped around her face. Lightning found herself drawn into it as if she was a moth and Tifa was the flame. The fighter was a flame in the former sergeants' mind. Deep within her laid a fiery passion that anyone could feel a mile away, and the woman admired that. Tifa had a passion for fighting, but she also had a passion for life.

"C'mon Light!" she heard all of a sudden, and she found herself being dragged to the dance floor. "Come dance!"

"I can't dance, Tifa." Lightning muttered, but she felt her face flush when Tifa wrapped her arms around her neck. "I honestly can't-"

"Shh. Follow my lead." Tifa whispered as she guided the woman through the dance steps. Lightning wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, figuring that was what you were supposed to do during a slow dance. Her eyes looked over and she noticed that Yuna was dancing with Terra, and Squall with Zidane. She had to admit that someone as tall as Squall dancing with someone as short as Zidane was amusing, but her eyes were drawn to Tifa when she felt a butterfly kiss planted on her neck.

Lightning felt her face flush darker as the brunette whispered "You're a great dancer" before the fighter's lips were pressed against her own.

* * *

><p>Something short and sweet. Constructive criticism is welcomed and <span>encouraged.<span> Any errors you spot, either with personality, grammar, or spelling, please don't hesitate to point them out!


End file.
